Portable devices, such as mobile phones, tablet devices, digital cameras, and other types of computing and electronic devices typically restrict consumers to the combination of features and hardware configurations that are available when a device is purchased. Although many consumers would desire customization choices, only different device models with some feature differences may be available, which are generally limited to the size of device memory and appearance changes. Other than these minimal feature differences, only simplistic functional covers are available after-market so that a consumer may change the exterior appearance and/or color of device. Further, many of the after-market covers are difficult to install and remove, often requiring small tools or applied force that may damage the cover.